Charmed
by One night stargazer
Summary: Slash: Harry x Draco. Harry is raised by the Diggorys after his parents death. In their last year Harry, Draco, and Cedric become the Charmed Ones, will they be able to stop the spread of evil like the Founders did or will they perish.
1. Binding of the Powers

"The Binding of the Powers"

**AN:** Well hey looks like I'm back with yet another Harry x Draco story. Sorry but I couldn't help the coolness that I thought that this story might turn out to be. **Guys sorry about my old account being deleted, I have no idea why or how it happened, but I have gone through and edited and changed a few parts to this story, so all my new readers please enjoy, and my old readers I hope you like the changes. Please Review Thanks**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any of the place that are mentioned in this book, I also do not own anything that is referred to Charmed.

**Warning: **This is going to be a Yaoi set within an AU. The pairing of this particular story is going to be Harry x Draco. So if you don't like the fact that guys are going to be kissing, having sex and other such activities then this story should not be read.

'_Thousands of years ago when darkness ruled the land, four young champions were chosen to save the world. Each one was imbued with special abilities and powers to assist them. Along with their magic and new abilities the four champions managed to destroy the evil that was threatening their world. Now with the evil defeated people around the world were free to do what they want. Some of those people also had special abilities and magical auras but they didn't know what to do with them... So the four decided the best action to help the people with powers was to find a place that they could train them and teach them. When the four were finished they had created a place called Hogwarts, here they brought young minds from around the world to learn their secrets of magic. But as time drew on the four were getting older, they were all worried that their powers and abilities were going to end with them. So they decided to create a book that held all of their knowledge of spells and potions within. When they were finished they called it The Book of Shadows, but there was still one thing that bothered them. They couldn't figure out how to pass along their abilities to their heirs. After much time and consideration the four created a spell that would send their powers to the next most worthy heir. Each founder had to consider how their heirs were going to be chosen, the first founder, Godric Gryffindor, with the power to freeze objects and blow them up decided that he only wanted the bravest and boldest to receive his power. The second founder, Salazar Slytherin, with the power of astral projection and telekinesis only wanted the purest and most cunning to receive his. The third founder Rowena Ravenclaw, with the power of premonition and levitation only wanted her powers to pass down the next heir that had the most intelligence. And finally the fourth founder, Helga Hufflepuff, with the power healing and teleportation wanted her powers to pass down to the next heir that was most loyal and held the most patience. Now that the founders found a way for their powers to pass on, it is time for their descendants to save the world from the new evil that threatens to take over…'_

A group of six people quickly joined hands as the battle before them was raging on. In front of them they could see the sides of good and evil taking each other out one by one. People from both sides were dropping like flies. The six people looked to one another and nodded, they all began muttering an incantation in union with one another:

"_A Time for Everything and  
to everything its place  
Return what has been moved  
Through Time and Space"_

When the group was finished with the spell each individual felt them selves being pulled by something. Light started going around them as they moved back through time. After a minute they felt ground beneath their feet and the light stopped swirling around them. When they looked around they found themselves standing in front of Hogwarts sixteen years earlier.

"Is everyone ok?" A raven haired boy asked. He felt the red headed woman standing next to him lace her hands with his. He looked over at her and stared into her green almond shaped eyes

"I think we are all ok James." The woman holding his hand said.

"Just making sure Lily." James replied giving her a faint smile.

"So now that we know what's going to happen, what are we going to do to stop him?" A long blond haired woman asked as she wrapped her arm around the blond mans arm standing next to her... She looked around and saw that most of the people in the group were nodding their heads.

"What do you mean Narcissa?" The other two people said in unison.

"Oh come off it Amos." Malfoy spat. "What else do you think she meant, we need to find out how we are going to stop Voldemort?"

"And how do you expect us to do that Lucius." The woman standing beside Amos Diggory snapped.

"Come on Piper." Lily said. "We need to try and figure out a way that we can stop Voldemort."

"But how? How are we supposed to stop him from getting the founders powers?" The brunette woman asked.

"There is one way." Lily whispered

James looked over to his wife with a horrified expression.

"I thought we decided that we wouldn't do that." He said.

"James, you know as well as I know that it's the only way." Lily replied

"Do what exactly?" Lucius asked looking over to the red headed woman.

"Well there is one way that we could stop the boys from receiving their powers." Lily said.

"And how exactly would we do that." Piper asked.

"Bind the boy's powers." Lily replied.

"What so we can just leave them defenseless." Malfoy said.

"No, we would only bind their Charmed (Founders) powers so that way they won't receive them when they come of age." Lily replied.

The red headed woman looked around the group and they were all nodding at her.

"When should we do this?" Narcissa asked.

"As soon as possible, I'm not really sure when they could come into their powers so the sooner the better." Lily replied. "How about we all meet at our home tonight, then I'll perform the spell and bind all three of their powers." She added.

"Fine." Lucius and Narcissa said.

"Ok." The Diggorys said.

"Be at our house at seven then." Lily said.

The group of six people split up and left into different directions.

Later that Night…

James and Lily were preparing to do the binding at their home. Lily was preparing the spell and making sure that she had the items necessary for it. After a few more minutes they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." James said walking from the kitchen.

"Ok honey." Lily replied from upstairs.

When James reached the door he opened it and found two blonds holding a baby boy in their arms. Two brunettes also holding a baby boy standing outside of his house.

"Hey every one." James said.

"Hi." The group said in unison.

"Come in." James said stepping aside motioning for the group to enter.

After everyone was in the house James closed the door and locked it. He walked into the room where everyone was at and found that his wife had come down. He walked over her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders for comfort.

"You all ready for this." Lily said.

Everyone nodded their heads up and down.

"Ok, let's go get this over with." Lily said walking towards the stairs with everyone following behind her in silence.

When they reached the top they headed into a room with a crib in it. The red headed woman walked over to the crib and picked up a baby boy. She walked over to her husband and put the baby in his arms and looked over to Narcissa and Piper.

"Narcissa, Piper; I need you to give Lucius and Amos Draco and Cedric because I'm going to need both of your assistance with the spell. After both women handed their sons to their husbands they watched and waited for Lily to instruct them further.

"Now since there is no known heir of Ravenclaw alive today we should only have to worry about the three boys." Lily said

The red headed woman walked up to James who was holding their son Harry. She took Harry's hand into her and lightly wrapped a string around both of their hands and started the incantation.

"_As I take your hands in mine_

_With this sting I Entwine_

_Your powers I forever bind_

_From here and now till the end of time"_

When Lily was finished with Harry she walked over to Lucius who was holding Draco. She motioned for Narcissa to come forward.

"Narcissa I need you to wrap the string around my and Draco's hands." Lily said.

After Narcissa had wrapped the sting around both hands she heard the red headed woman start the incantation once again.

"_As I take your hands in mine_

_With this sting I Entwine_

_Your powers I forever bind_

_From here and now till the end of time"_

When Lily was finished with Draco she walked over to Amos who was holding Cedric.

"Ok last one." Lily said motioning for Piper to come do the same as Narcissa.

After Piper had wrapped the string around both her hand and Cedrics she started to say the spell one last time.

"_As I take your hands in mine_

_With this sting I Entwine_

_Your powers I forever bind_

_From here and now till the end of time"_

"Ok, that should do it." Lily said.

"And how are we supposed to know if this works?" Lucius asked.

"We don't, we just pray that it does work so Voldemort doesn't get hold of the founders powers." James replied in defense for his wife.

"But I thought Voldemort was already an heir to Slytherin, why hasn't he received the power of the founder." Piper asked as she took Cedric back from Amos.

"Because he must have committed some kind of sin, such as murder, which made him unable to receive the power." Lily replied

Just as Lily had finished her sentence they saw a flash of light form outside the window and a second later a blast. James and Lucius quickly handed their wives their children and headed toward the window. When they reached it they saw a single man making his way toward the house. They saw the man stop and raise his wand into the air and shoot a green bolt into the sky which formed into a skull with a snake protruding form the mouth.

"Shit." Lucius Hissed from beneath his breath.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Voldemort." The blond man replied.

A look of terror ran across the raven mans face and was quickly replaced with a look of determination.

"You all need to get out of here." James firmly said looking at the group.

"What about you?" Lily asked looking at her husband with a worried look.

"I'm going to go try and hold him off as long as I can." James replied as began to leave the room Lily stepped in front of him.

"I'm not going to let you go alone." She stated.

"Some one needs to protect our son." James replied.

Lily turned to Piper and Amos and Narcissa and Lucius

"You four know I wouldn't ask you for a favor unless I really needed it right." Lily said.

"Yea." They all replied.

"I need you all to protect my son, I swore I wouldn't anything hurt him and Voldemort can't hurt what he doesn't find." Lily said as she struggled to hold her feeling down. "If I sacrifice my self then I should be able to protect Harry and all of you and give you long enough to escape."

"But what's going to keep him from coming after us?" Lucius asked.

"Because Voldemort doesn't know that the founder heirs have been born, and he shouldn't be able to sense him or the boy with the spell that I have on them." Lily said.

"Were not going to be able to talk you out of this are we?" Narcissa asked.

They all watched the red headed woman shake her head no.

"I'm sorry but I have to protect my son at any cost." Lily replied. Lily turned Harry around in her arms and looked into his little baby green eyes. "I love you so much Harry. Please don't ever think that I wanted to leave you, I just want you to be able to grow up and be happy." She said kissing his fore head.

James walked over to his son and wife and wrapped his arms around his soon to be separated family. After a minute they all heard the front door to the house being blasted down. He quickly let to of his wife and son and gave them both a kiss and left the room to spare a few minutes. Lily turned back towards the four people left standing and walked over to Piper.

"Please protect him." Lily asked.

"We all swear." The four people said in unison.

Lily handed Harry to Piper and turned to leave the room.

"Make sure he knows how much his father and I love him." She said and left the room.

The four remaining people in the room looked at each other and nodded. Then after a minute they all started to dissaparate.

Lily ran out of the room and headed down the stairs where she heard the battle going on. She pulled out her wand as she came to the bottom landing. She saw James hit with a green light which blasted him into the wall by her. She watched as her husbands lifeless body fell to the floor. She felt tears start to fall down her face as she turned to the robed figure. She flicked her wand at the table and silently said her charm which sent the table flying into the man. She bent down by her husband and didn't even notice Voldemort had already stood back up. She looked to her side and saw the man with his wand pointed at her. The last thing Lily Potter heard was "Avada Kedavra" and a green light being shot towards her body.

**AN:** Well I hope you enjoy this first chapter. This story is going to be a Harry x Draco just in case any of you missed that part. Hopefully this turns out to be a good story, well I'm hoping it will and the only way that I know it does if you review and let know what you all think.** Well I hope you really all enjoyed, Like always I want to ask you for your wonderful review. Old readers and new ones, please leave one because the more you feed me the faster I review. Thanks.**


	2. Lovers

"Lovers"

**AN: **Hello everyone, I hope you all had a great holiday break. I'm really sorry that I kinda left you all hanging. I really meant to update sooner but then I was dragged to California for a week so that kinda but a stop on things. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really want to thank my three wonderful reviewers. Well since the first review that I received for this story was only a smiley face I want to thank who ever that was, but hopefully next time you could possibly leave a name or login so I can properly thank you. Then I want to thank SweetNightmares and Ranma064 for their reviews, I really loved reading them and hopefully I can get more.

A raven haired boy slowly started to open his eyes. He felt the cool silk sheets that he was laying on and that were coving him and his lover up. He could feel a warm arm wrapped around his mid section and a very nice warm and nicely muscled body behind him. The dark haired boy carefully rolled over trying not to wake his sleeping companion. When managed to get on his side, he looked at the blond boy who was still fast asleep. The blond's hair came down to just above his beautiful silver eyes which were currently closed. The boy slowly moved his hand across the blond's face which made the blond's eyes flutter. A smile spread across the dark haired boys face.

"Mourning." The boy whispered.

"Can't you ever sleep in Harry?" The blond mumbled

"I can, but I decided that today I wanted to wake up early." Harry replied.

"And you decided that I needed to be a part of this fiasco." The blond murmured

"Well Draco, the truth was that I really wanted to sleep in, but with all the snoring that you were doing just kept me awake." Harry said as a grin spread across his face.

A horrified look overtook the blond's features.

"What do you mean snoring, Malfoys **do not** snore. Therefore it was not I who kept you awake." Draco replied with dignity.

"You know I love it when you get that horrified look then when you have to use the being a Malfoy excuse to make amends for something that is all apart of nature." Harry said grinning sheepishly.

Harry suddenly felt himself being pushed back onto his pillow as Draco was coming down on top of him.

"You know I love it when you get that look when I scare the hell outta you." Draco replied as he leaned down to kiss his lover.

When the two finally broke apart Draco laid back down onto his pillow. He could feel Harry scoot closer to him and nuzzle into his side.

"I'm happy I was able to spend the summer over here this summer instead of having to go back to the Diggory's." Harry said.

"I thought you liked going over there?" Draco said as he started to rub Harry's bare back.

"I do, they are like my family, and I pretty much grew up with them except for the few times I came over here." Harry stated

"Remember at the end of last term when we told my parent about us." Draco asked.

"Yea." Harry said as a giant smile spread across his face. "I thought your dad was going to have an aneurism over it, the look on his face was priceless."

"Don't forget about my mom." Draco said.

"Yea that was pretty amusing also, but I think that she already had an idea about us." Harry replied.

"You know when you think about it, I think she did know." Draco said. "But it was still funny."

"True." Harry added

Harry's stomach started growling signaling him that he really needed to get some food into his system.

"Lets go get something to eat." Harry said.

"Ok." Draco replied

Harry slipped out of his side of the bed and pulled his red silk robe over his body and slipped into his house shoes. On Draco side he was slipping into a green silk robe and into his slippers before heading toward the door. When both boys reached the kitchen they found Lucius already there. The blond man looked up and greeted them with a smile.

"Good mourning boys." Lucius said.

"Mourning Dad." Draco replied.

"Mourning Lucius." Harry said.

"Where's mom." Draco asked.

"Upstairs sleeping, I decided to make her breakfast in bed." Lucius replied.

Draco looked over to Harry and quirked an eye brow.

"Don't even think about it." Harry stated firmly

Harry watched as Draco pouted for a minute then rolled his eyes at his companion as he turned and walked toward the refrigerator.

"What are you going to make?" Harry asked

"Duno." Replied the blond "What do you want to eat?"

"Whatever you decide." Harry said as he slid into a stool by the counter.

The blond turned around from inside the cool box to give his lover a glare.

"You know that really doesn't help." Draco said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders to his blond companion.

"Fine, toast and bacon it is." The blond boy said pulling out a package of bacon.

"Well you two enjoy breakfast and make sure you both are down in the main hall by noon." Malfoy said.

"What for father." Draco asked.

"A little surprise." The older blond man said as he headed out of the room.

"What do you think it is?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea." Draco replied as he started the toast and the bacon.

After a few minutes the blond came and sat down with the raven haired boy with two plates that had bacon and toast on them. Harry started eating and turned toward Draco.

"I had no idea that you could cook this good." Harry said smiling.

"At least I didn't burn it this time." Draco said nudging Harry in the side.

After the two were finished eating they headed back toward Draco's room so they could go into their bathroom and get cleaned up. Once they reached the bathroom they both started to strip down. Once Draco was finished getting undressed he headed toward the shower and started it and made sure the temperature was good. Harry walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the naked blond. Harry could feel the blond's muscles under his touch. When Draco was finished he climbed inside the shower pulling the raven haired boy with him. The two of them could feel the warm water running down both of their bodies.

"Damn you're beautiful." Draco said as he looked at Harry.

Harry could feel that his cheeks were burning red.

"Nothing compared to you." Harry replied.

"No, you're like an angel." Draco said taking Harry into his arms.

"And you're my sexy devil." Harry replied taking Draco's lips into his own.

Draco rubbed his tongue across the raven haired boy's teeth and sought out for dominance with his tongue. Harry could feel Draco's erection pushing into his thigh. Harry started to arch into the erection making the blond moan with pleasure.

"We don't have enough time if we want to make it on time." The blond said.

Harry started pouting but was captured by the blond's mouth. When they broke apart Draco stared into Harry's eyes.

"Later love, I promise." The blond said.

Harry smiled at the blond and they both finished bathing together making sure that they were both squeaky clean.

**AN: **Hey, well here is the next chapter. I really hope that you are all enjoying this so far. Well I'm off to start yet another chapter. So PLEASE review and tell me what you think._** I mean it, if you all really want another update then i want more of you all to please review.**_


	3. Suprise

"Surprise"

**AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Please enjoy and please review**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do have claim to this plot of the story and if I find it copied I will unleash hell upon you as if you flamed my story but worse. **

**Warnings: (Boy and Boy relationships meaning steamy sex scenes and make out sessions so if you don't like then don't read.) **

**Pairings: Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron, Sirius x Lupin so far those are the three most important. **

**Beta: I would like you all to thank my wonderful Beta DarkvsLight for doing this job for me on my stories because I owe her so much for taking her time out of her life to check and help me with my writing. Thanks Hugs and Kisses**

After a nice hot and relaxing shower and a quick nap Harry and Draco made their way back down to the main room where Draco's father told them to them to meet him at noon. When the two boys reached the room they found the elder Malfoy sitting on the couch talking to a burnet haired boy. Once they were in the room and shut the door the boy turned around and smiled at the two of them. The two stooped dean in their tracks as soon as they realized who the handsome boy was. Once Lucius saw the two boys enter he stood up to take his leave because he only knew what was to come from past experiences.

Hey." The brunet boy said.

"Cedric." Harry said walking over to the taller boy. "What are you dong here?" The dark haired boy inquired as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

"Since school starts on Monday mum and dad said that I could spend the rest of the break over here and we could all go there together." Cedric replied. "So what have the two of you been up two." A wolfish grin spreading across his face looking between the two boys.

Draco smirked at the comment and walked around and sat down on the couch. Harry quickly followed Draco feeling his cheeks starting to flush and sat down by the blond haired boy.

"We've been doing great." Harry replied as he placed his hand on Draco's leg.

"So you been treating Harry good?" The brunet asked looking over to Draco with a look in his eyes that if you so much as break his heart I'll break your neck.

"What do you think Diggory/" Draco snapped.

"I'm just watching out for Harry's best interests." Cedric stated.

"Oh let me guess, those interests by chance don't involve me in them do they?" Draco said.

"I never said that." Cedric replied standing up with a look of anger spreading across his facial features.

"Some words really don't have to be spoken." The blond sneered also standing up.

"Can you two not fight about this again?" Harry asked looking between the two boys.

"Both the blond and the brunet didn't even notice or hear Harry as they started to argue about the dark haired boy best interests. Harry gave up and turned to walk out of the room. He decided to head toward the kitchen since it was the closest place. When he entered the saw Draco's father sitting on a stool by the counter.

"Are they fighting again?" The elder blond asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yep, and I don't really see why those two always have to do this when they get near one another." Harry replied leaning on the counter across from the blond man.

"Well I have an idea about it, and don't get me wrong because it's only an idea but I think since you grew up with the Diggory's you and Cedric were always around each other, While you and Draco only saw each other every once in a while until you got into school. The three of you always got along, but after growing up with Cedric he became like a brother figure to you." Harry nodded when the elder Malfoy said that. "While you and Draco knew each other since you were young, you two weren't always around each other so you feelings were able to grow in a different way."

"I still don't get why they always have to fight." Harry mumbled.

Lucius shook his head back and forth. "Draco's right on how you sure can be thick headed." The man said. "Ok, let me put it in full color for you, since Cedric has the brother figure he's a little protective of you, and since Draco is your boyfriend they aren't really ever going to get along."

"Oh, I see it now." Harry said looking happy that he finally understood.

The elder Malfoy just rolled his eyes and returned to sipping his tea.

"And how is your birthday going so far, sorry that you don't get your present until later tonight at party." Lucius said.

"Don't worry about it, and it's going great. Plus I already got my first one this mourni…" Harry quickly stopped himself from finishing that sentence and felt his cheeks start to redden. He watched at the older man grin at him which only made the blush worse.

"OF COURSE I'M GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM." Draco roared from the other room.

"I'd better go separate them if I want to them both in one piece." The dark haired boy said walking from the room. When he returned back to the room where the two boys were at he saw them holding their wands at each other getting ready to cast their spells and curses at one another.

"What the Hell are you two doing?" Harry yelled going to stand between the two boys.

"Move out of the way Harry." Cedric snapped.

"Yes love, please move so I can jinx his ass off." Draco smirked.

"Drop your damn wands now." Harry snapped glaring at Cedric then to Draco.

Both boys slowly lowered their wands and walked closer to the dark haired boy. Harry set a hand on each one of the other boy's arms.

"Please, for once can you two stop bickering at each other?" Harry asked.

Both Cedric and Draco looked from Harry then to each other. Draco held out his right hand and Cedric shook it with his right. Harry placed his hands on the boy's hands. When he did so white lights started to swirl around them and the Manor started to shake. The white light started to swirl around the three boys. Lucius and Narcissa both ran into the room and a look of horror spread across their faces.

"Oh no." Narcissa muttered.

"They're receiving their powers." Lucius stuttered.

The lights kept swirling faster and faster then they suddenly flew into the three boys sending them each flying in different directions. Draco flew over the couch and hit a wall. Harry was sent flying close by Draco's parents, and Cedric went flying in the opposite direction of the younger Malfoy.

Lucius helped Harry stand back up.

"Are you all ok?" The older blond man said.

"Yea." All three boys said in unison. "But what the hell happened."

"Well I think you received your powers." Lucius said.

"What do you mean father?" Draco asked.

As everyone started to head to the middle of the room they all heard a loud 'CRACK' and a large book fell before them. Harry leaned over and read the title "Book of Shadows'.

"What is it?" Cedric asked

Lucius turned to Narcissa who nodded her head.

"It looks like we have an explanation to give you three." Lucius said.

Draco took a seat on the couch and Harry sat down beside him taking the blond's hand. Cedric took a seat on the chair and Narcissa and Lucius took a seat on the smaller couch across from the three boys.

"Well when you were all younger, we along with both of your parents" Lucius said motioning to Harry and Cedric. "Traveled back to the past, when we got there we saw a giant war going on with Voldemort leading his army against Hogwarts. We saw that the three of you were leading the fight against him."

"Why were we leading the fight?" Harry asked.

"Because Voldemort wanted and still wants the powers of the founders of Hogwarts." Narcissa said

"But how did we even receive them." Draco asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Because each founder wanted a way for their powers to travel down their blood line, they wanted to make sure that if the evil that they managed to vanquish managed to return they wanted their descendants to be able to combat it. But after we returned from the future we decided that we needed to bind your powers in hope that you would not receive them, but I guess we were all wrong." Lucius said.

"So what happened?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Well the night that we did the binding spell Voldemort attacked us. Lily and James gave up their lives so that they could save Harry and give us enough time to escape without Voldemort being able to track us. They asked both us and Cedric's parents to watch over while you grew up." The blond woman said.

"So they gave up their lives willingly?" Harry mumbled with a sad look coming across his face. Draco wrapped his arm around the boys shoulders and pulled him closer to his body.

"Harry, don't ever think that Lily and James didn't love you. You were their world and they knew the only way for you to survive was if they sacrificed themselves for us to escape." Lucius calmly stated.

A tear slid down Harry's cheek.

"Shhh, its going to be ok Harry." Draco whispered to him.

"I never knew what really happened, what and why they were protecting me." Harry mumbled. He looked up to Lucius and Narcissa. "Thanks for telling me."

Both of them nodded to him.

"So what happens now?" Cedric asked.

"Well you all three received your powers, but now you must say the incantation to undo the binding spell that is holding your power in." Narcissa stated.

"What incantation?" Draco asked.

"From what we were told, Its on the front page of the book." Lucius replied.

Cedric moved from the chair and sat on the side of Harry. Harry pulled the book to the three of them. Harry slowly opened the book and felt a surge of power go through him and the other two. The three boys saw word start to from on the first page and all three of them being began saying the incantation.

Spell to Invoke the Powers

"_Hear now the words of the Founders,  
The secrets they hid in the night.   
The oldest of gods are invoked here,  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour,  
We call upon their ancient powers.  
Bring your power to we Heirs three,  
We want the power, give us the power."_

Once the boys were finished saying the spell a bright white light shown down on them and they felt something awaken inside of them.

"Are you three ok?" The Narcissa asked looking at all the boys.

"Yes mother, were fine." Draco said waving his hand to dismiss the comment, but when he did so the vase sitting on the table in front of him was sent flying towards the wall. Harry jumped when the saw the vase flying and threw his hands out in front of him and froze the vase in its spot. Both Lucius and Narcissa looked from Draco to Harry with their mouths open. Cedric stood up and walked over to grab the vase but before he could grab it, it unfroze which startled Cedric who some how managed to move from one side of the room to the other in a blink of the eye. He turned to the rest of the group who was now looking at him in awe.

"Umm, I think we kinda have a problem" Cedric stated.

**AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please enjoy and review. Thanks, also I know that Cedric's first power is like blinking, but since other wizards have to apperate, I did not want to try and describe orbing, so I have him able to teleport.**


	4. Birthday Suprises

"Birthday Surprises"

**AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Please enjoy and please review**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do have claim to this plot of the story and if I find it copied I will unleash hell upon you as if you flamed my story but worse. **

**Warnings: (Boy and Boy relationships meaning steamy sex scenes and make out sessions so if you don't like then don't read.) **

**Pairings: Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron, Sirius x Lupin so far those are the three most important. **

**Beta: I would like you all to thank my wonderful Beta DarkvsLight for doing this job for me on my stories because I owe her so much for taking her time out of her life to check and help me with my writing. Thanks Hugs and Kisses**

All of the occupants stared at the chestnut haired boy in awe.

"How in the hell did you manage that?" Draco asked

"I'm not really sure; when the vase unfroze it startled me and I found my self over here," Cedric replied.

"So your emotions are involved in your powers then?" Lucius calmly stated.

"GOD DAMMIT," Harry yelled throwing his hands up into the air in a surrender type gesture. But when the raven haired boy did so a lamp in the corner of the room suddenly exploded.

"Well I guess we know what happens when you get pissed off," Harry's blond lover said.

"Why do these things always have to happen to me?" Harry said after a few moments.

"It's not that bad dear," Narcissa replied trying to assure the dark haired Gryffindor.

"It just seem like these things always have to happen to us," The dark haired boy muttered.

"Well at least you have Cedric and I here so we can all get through this," Draco said wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter boy.

"Well, I guess were just going to have to cancel my birthday party," Harry muttered leaning his head against the blond boy's chest.

"We will do no such thing," Draco's mother said firmly. "We will have this party and you three will all enjoy yourselves, especially you Harry."

"But what if..." Harry was suddenly cut off by the blond woman.

"I don't want to hear any of it, were having this party and that's final." Narcissa stated and walked out of the room.

"Well, I'm just going to follow your mother Draco, you three practice your powers but make sure that he house elves will repair what your break," The blond man said and to withdrew from the room.

"Well this is going to be a little interesting," Cedric stated as he made his way over to Draco and Harry.

"How about we find out what in this book," Harry suggested.

"Sound like a plan to me," Draco replied.

Cedric nodded his approval as they sat back down on the couch and opened the book. After turning page after page the three boys noticed how many spells, hexes, potions were written into this book.

"Wow," Draco stated excitedly as he came across at potion that could blow things up. "It looks that Godric Gryffindor managed to harness his spell into a potion."

Harry read the description of the potion and replied, "I guess your right."

"Well, I'm going to try to make this." Draco stated and stood up and picked up the book.

"I'll come with you." Harry replied and turned Cedric, "you coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to go finish unpacking my things." The brunet replied.

"Ok," Harry and Draco said in unison as they headed for the potions lab.

_A little while later…_

"Now be careful when you add the mandrake Harry," Draco stated as he read from the book.

"Ya, ya, whatever," Harry replied as he began to throw the chopped up weed into the contents.

When Harry threw the last piece of the root in, the potion began bubbling and steaming.

"What the hell did you do?" Draco asked as he looked from the potion to his dark haired lover.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "I was only following your instructions."

After a few minutes the potion started to calm down.

"Ha, see I didn't do anything wrong," Harry stated.

Draco walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy's waist and pulled him close to his chest.

"I guess we can make a Potions Master out of you yet," The blond said.

"Don't count your life on it," Harry replied.

Draco placed a kiss on Harry's neck and moved away from his lover, "Come help me bottle the potion up."

Harry sulked over to where Draco was bottling the blue contents.

"What does this even do anyway," Harry asked.

"Well it's like the potion version of your blowing up power," Draco replied.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at the blond's comment, "Are you sure it's safe to use it."

"Yea watch," the blond replied.

Draco picked up his last bottle of blue liquid that me made and threw it at the nearest wall, when the bottle made contact it blew a pumpkin size hole into the wall.

"Packs quite a punch doesn't it," Harry stated.

A moment later three people came running down into the lab with their wands out.

"What happened?" All there asked as they stared at the wall.

"Draco found a potion that can pretty much do the same thing as my power," Harry replied.

Cedric walked over to where the other two boys were standing, "I swear, I leave you two for about an hour and you two always manage to break something don't you?"

"Sorry, we couldn't resist," Draco said grinning.

"Well, now that you have managed to play with your new powers, it's about time that you all get ready for the party." Narcissa said from beside her husband.

"Yes," Lucius stated. "The guests will be arriving within the hour."

Draco walked over to the table and grabbed the three vials that he made from the potion and walked back over to Harry and Cedric.

"Here, one for each of us," the blond said.

"Thanks," both Harry and Cedric said.

"Come one Harry, we need to go get ready," Draco said grabbing the Gryffindor's hand and leading them to their room.

_A bout an hour later, give or take a little…  
_

"Damn it Draco, hurry up, your mom has already been up here three times the past ten minutes," Harry yelled form outside the bathroom door.

A moment later the door swung open revealing a dressed up blond. Harry stood there in awe at him companion.

"You can't rush beauty," the blond stated.

"Whatever, lets go before your mom blows the door down and drags us down." Harry replied as he took Draco's outstretched hand.

As the raven haired boy and the blond made their way down the Grand Staircase of the Malfoy Manor, every eye at the party turned and watched at the two boys made their way down. One could say that they looked like angels descending from Heaven's gates with the way those two looked. When they reached the bottom stair, friends made their way over to the two boys to talk to them.

"Hey Harry, and Draco" Ron and Hermione both said in unison.

"Hey guys," both boys replied.

"TIME FOR PRESENTS!" The Weasley twins yelled from behind both Draco and Harry.

As everyone made their way over to the dinning room where the birthday presents were situated for Harry, with Harry, Draco and Cedric leading the way. Everyone heard a loud explosion type noise which made the lights flicker in the room then numerous 'CRACKING' noises. Harry, Draco and Cedric watched as the dinning room began to flood with figures of black robed figures with skull masks. The man standing in front had pale complexion which made his crimson eyes glow.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," The red eyed man hissed.

"Voldemort," Lucius whispered from behind Harry.

**AN: Oooooooo, a cliff hanger. Well I really hope that you are all enjoying the story so far. And please leave a review on your way out. Thanks.**


	5. The Hollow

"**The Hollow"**

**AN: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Please enjoy and please review**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do have claim to this plot of the story and if I find it copied I will unleash hell upon you as if you flamed my story but worse. **

**Warnings: (Boy and Boy relationships meaning steamy sex scenes and make out sessions so if you don't like then don't read.) **

**Pairings: Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron, Sirius x Lupin so far those are the three most important. **

**One more part, I need to tell you that the chapters are going to kind of run like an episode of some kind. The story will tie within itself but in different parts so time goes a little faster. But you'll see when it goes. Hope that you all enjoy.**

_Some 10,000 years ago, the most powerful representatives from the sides of both good and evil took the responsibility of guarding The Hollow by composing an incantation to be recited together by good and evil. The spell was made to contain the essence in an enchanted box and kept it in the Ancient Burial Ground which exists in infinity, or outside space and time. It was done to avoid destruction of all beings, which The Hollow could decimate altogether. After somehow being released by a powerful Worlock, The Charmed Ones (Also known as The Founders) barley managed to destroy him and re captured the Hollow in its enchanted box. A brief history of the Hollow and its guardians appears in the Founder's Book of Shadows._

Harry, Draco, and Cedric stood between Voldemort and his Death Eaters and their friends and family.

"Father," Draco spoke "Get everyone out of here now."

In the background Lucius and Narcissa began to gather and evacuate all the occupants of the house.

"Oh don't run farrr, I'll be coming afterrrr you shortly." The red eyed demon hissed.

The few Death Eaters behind Voldemort began to move forward but were quickly frozen by Harry, and then hurled backward by Draco.

"Your not going to hurt anyone anymore Voldemort!" Harry yelled from across the room.

"Oh don't worry Harry, I've found a way to dessstroy you and take your powerssss and return them to where they rightfully belong." Voldemort hissed. A moment later he began to chant a spell in ancient Latin, "_Nos dico super inconcesses, vox bonus quod malum. Ultirusque a profugus, addo is hic, addo is iam_"

"Ok guys," Harry whispered, "This is what Dumbledore warned us about. He's summoning The Hollow, so hopefully if we say the spell right, it will save us."

"Were not leaving Harry," Draco whispered taking the dark haired boys hand.

"Lets kick his ass," Cedric replied taking Harry's other hand.

"Just remember what the book said about The Hollow" Draco stated

"_The Hollow is an ancient vapor and the most powerful force of unknown origin which absorbs all forms of magic it comes in contact with, whether it be good or evil. It appears in a swarm of vapor-like particles floating in mid-air that constitutes a power similar to a black hole, and it can also reside inside a magical living being, thus possessing their corporeal form. It cannot be destroyed by any known means, rather it can only be contained when powerful representatives from both sides of good and evil join forces. It actually possesses no mind or personality but rather acts like a virus in a vacuum, mindlessly consuming all magic it touches, thus was always referred to as the "void. It is kept in an ancient burial ground as a pact agreed upon by both sides and is heavily guarded by powerful beings. It has been said that this is the "ultimate power" that will be the end of good and evil, therefore creating a void as a reality."_

Lucius, Narcissa, Molly, Authur and everyone else had evacuated the Manor. They were all watching what was happeneing from a distance. Unknowing to the older memebers of the family, Dumbledore had taken Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy. He was telling them of the situation that he had already told Draco, Harry and Cedric, and giving them the choice. They all looked from one to another and nodded in unision. No one ever saw except for the four standing next to him, Dumbledore pull out a glowing rock and extend his hand. The four Hogwarts students extended their hands and touch the rock in which made them dissapear.

……….

Back in the house, a black vapor type substance erupted from the floor and began swirling around Voldemort. It looked as if it were a black hole and then it suddenly went inside the Dark Lord in which it turned his eyes to the purest of black that you could possibly see.

"I have found a way to now take your powerssss," Voldemort hissed. "Be prepared to dieee."

"Just remember Voldemort, Good always triumphs over evil." Harry replied.

Voldemort then raised his hands. Harry, Draco and Cedric could feel the evil powers radiating off his body. The three boys began chanting in unison, "_The Power of Three Will Set us Free_" over and over. Just as Voldemort released the dark power that would destroy The Charmed Ones a white light shone down on the three boys and shot out towards the Dark Lord just as he released his power. Both powers met into the center of the room and began combining into one another; neither side could take over the other. Magical energies were being shot off into different directions destroying what ever they had hit. The power eventually became to much and caused an explosion which sent Voldemort flying back into a wall. He watched the powers engulf the three boys and when everything died down, he could not see any traces of their existence anywhere in the destroyed room. Reaching down into a pocket, he barley managed to touch his portkey before he lost consciousness.

……

Outside everyone watched in horror as the ballroom suddenly blew up. Lucius quickly grabbed hold of Narcissa before she fell to the ground sobbing. People were crying all around knowing that no one could have survived that. Molly Weasley was crying in her husbands chest as she remembered all the fun times and memories of Harry, Draco, and Cedric. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory had both broken down for loosing the boys. Every person on that field felt their heart break. The Malfoys, Weasleys and the Diggorys hardly even realized when Dumbledore came up to them and led them away from the group of people and into the woods. He cast a silencing charm around them.

"There is something that I need to tell all of you and give you." The older wizard simply stated.

"Can't it wait," Narcissa whimpered. "We barley lost them." She mumbled before she began crying in her husband's chest again.

"No, it cannot wait, because I have some bitter-sweet news for you." Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eyes.

"What is it?" Molly asked.

"It's a letter from Harry, Draco, and Cedric." Dumbledore said.

"The three sets of parents nearly fell from shock and happiness at the same time, but the sadness that weighed down their hearts was almost unbearable." Dumbledore then took out the letter and handed it to them.

Lucius and Narcissa opened the letter and quickly the other families came around them.

To our Loving Families,

If you are reading this letter, then it means we were not able to stop Voldemort like we had planned. We do want to tell you all that we are still alive, and the reason behind this is because of Cho Chang. She managed to have a premonition, but she told her father and mother. Well she didn't know that her father was a Death Eater and he handed over to Voldemort, but luckily for us her mother told Dumbledore what it was, and it was us fighting him tonight. Well Dumbledore told us the news and he also gave us a way we could hold him off. In the end we decided that it was better if the three of us leave because Voldemort will still come after us if he thinks we are still alive and we need to be able lean to control our powers better before we face him again. You don't have to worry about Voldemort getting hold of The Hollow again, because he won't have the power to do so for about another five years when the signs are once again aligned, and hopefully then we'll be ready for him. We are very sorry it has to be this way, but we have to make it look like were dead so that we can learn to use our powers without having the fear of Voldemort killing us before doing it. All we know is that we will be going some where in California (We'll tell you when we get the chance), and hopefully we'll be able to see eachother on a holiday or something. We love you all very much and we hope to see you soon.

Love,

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter

Cedric Diggory

When the six people were finished reading the letter, their hearts were filled with joy knowing that their children were still alive, but burdened down with the fact that they won't be able to see them for a while.

"I also need to tell you that Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Blaise will be joining them in California." Dumbledore calmly stated.

Molly knew that the three friends couldn't be separated, "I'll tell the Grangers where Hermione is going to be."

Dumbledore nodded at the red headed woman.

"Were not going to tell Blaise's parents or Pansy's because were not sure of their allegiance." Lucius stated.

"Completely understood." Dumbledore stated.

All seven people stood in the night with the feeling of happiness and sadness. Only time could tell of what was going to be coming in the future, either The Charmed Ones were going to pull thorough this and destroy Voldemort when he once again takes control of The Hollow, or evil destroy then and finally reign over the land and spread its darkness….

**AN: Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I need to let you know that a few things will be taken from Charmed and you will find out in the next chapters. Please review an tell me what you think.**


	6. Still Charmed and Kicking

"Still Charmed and Kicking"

**AN: PLEASE READ FIRST! Ok guys, Sorry but I don't think I made it clear on the last chapter, I should have went into more detail, but I thought I did ok. The Story is not over; it is really just starting ok. And these next few chapters are going to have a lot of Charmed things, and I hope that you enjoy it and not get so mad. To my reviewer "line dot line" (sorry it wouldn't let me put it in right) I thought the plot was going just fine, even my beta thought so. If you remember in the Charmed episode "Charrrrmed" when the sisters fought the source when he summoned The Hollow they made it. And I was hoping that people would catch on when they said what Dumbledore told them, and how they said that "The Power of Three Will Set Us Free" well I thought people would get that. I'm sorry that I didn't explain it better that is my bad. I do hope that you will like the next chapters though.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do have claim to this plot of the story and if I find it copied I will unleash hell upon you as if you flamed my story but worse. **

**Warnings: (Boy and Boy relationships meaning steamy sex scenes and make out sessions so if you don't like then don't read.) **

**Pairings: Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron, Sirius x Lupin so far those are the three most important. **

_**About Five Years Later…**_

In the middle the day in the suburbs of San Francisco a black Jeep Cherokee pulled up in front of a large house. A dark raven haired man with beautiful emerald green eyes stepped out of the Jeep and began walking up the sidewalk to the front door. Feeling slightly stressed after coming home from getting his club ready, he walked into the house and saw that his sons' toys were sill in the hallway.

'Dammit, Draco' The man thought, 'All I asked you to do was clean up the boys' toys and watch them.'

The green eyed man walked into more of the home and walked into the living room to find Draco sprawled out on the floor with Wyatt and Chris by him. Wyatt had his shield raised and when the man looked up he saw a demon standing off to the side throwing energy balls at the shield.

"Wyatt!" Harry yelled, "Orb daddy and Chris up stairs ok?"

The little blond boy looked up at his father with his silvery blue eyes and nodded. A moment later bluish white lights surrounded the three people and they then disappeared.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming into my home and attacking my family," Harry growled out.

The man sent a fireball towards Harry, but the dark haired man froze it before it could get it to him. He then froze the demon and walked toward him. Harry waved a hand before the demons face and unfroze only it.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, why are you here? I really don't want to have to begin blowing up body parts but I will." Harry calmly stated.

The demon just stared deep into the depths of his captors green eyes before he muttered out, "The Dark Lord."

Harry just stood there in complete shock because the name that the demon states was something that he deep down hoped he would never have to hear again. He quickly regained his composure and looked at the demon one last time. He raised his hands and blew up the demon. Slightly shaken, Harry turned around and headed for the staircase at a quick pace calling out, "Cedric, get your ass down here now!" Once he reached the top of the stairs he went down the hallway and took a left into a blue and white room and found Draco and his two sons in the room.

"Dammit Cedric!" Harry yelled.

A second later, blue and white lights came swirling down in little balls and revealed the man Harry was calling.

"I was coming as fast as I could Harry," The burnet replied only wearing pajama pants.

"Help me with Draco first, then we'll talk more," Harry stated.

"What happened?" Cedric asked walking over to the unconscious blond man.

"They were attacked by a demon, and when I got home Wyatt had his shield up around him, Draco and Chris."

"Awww, is my lil Wyatt ok?" Cedric asked looking down at little blond boy who was sitting by his unconscious father.

The little boy nodded and smiled at his uncle as he placed his hands over Draco's body and a light emitted form them healing any wounds on his body. A moment later silver eyes opened, and the blond sat up and looked around and found himself in his sons' room with most of his family.

"Uhhhh," Draco murmured, "I can't believe that I was knocked out by that demon."

"Just be happy that Wyatt kept you all safe." Harry stated, "But we have bigger problems than just the demon."

"Is something wrong at the club?" Draco asked.

"No, its bigger than that." The dark haired man stated walking over to his youngest son, Chris picking him up.

"Well what is it?" Cedric asked.

"That demon that I just killed, he said he was sent by The Dark Lord." Harry said.

A silence quickly settled around the room.

Draco rose from the ground brushing himself off and then picked up Wyatt, "But mother and father said that they haven't seen or heard any activity from him for a long time."

"Yea but Draco, its about time that The Hollow can once again be summoned." Cedric replied. "We also need to tell Ron and Hermione about the new situation."

"Well they're at the club right now getting ready, but I'll call them and have them call in someone else to cover their shifts." Harry said leaving the room.

"Well I'm going to go work on some potions for when we have to fight him; I think there were a few in the book that might help." Draco stated.

"Well while you two are doing those things, I'm going to go get Tim and bring him back here."

"Good," Harry stated, "He'll be able to help us."

_**A few hours later…**_

Hermione and Ron were in the kitchen bottling the potions Draco had made since the blond Malfoy had left to the cemetery with Harry to visit his two friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini since the two were killed in a demon attack. The T.V on the counter was on and changed to the News station and the two occupants were keeping an ear out for any information. Tim and Cedric were in the living room watching over Wyatt and Chris.

"I can't believe that Wyatt has gotten so big." Tim said as he was playing with the little blond boy.

"Yea, and can't you believe that he's only four." Cedric replied holding Wyatt's younger brother in his arms.

"And Chris is two right?" Tim asked.

"Yea."

"You know, we could have kids someday." Tim said looking at Cedric.

Cedric set Chris down on the floor and walked over to the brown haired man. Cedric stared deeply into Tim's blue eyes and cupped his handsome face with his hands, (when you look at Tim, the first thing you think about is an angel). "Tim, when this is all over. I would love nothing more than to start a family with you."

Tim's face immediately light up with joy. "I love you Cedric."

"I love you to."

The two embrace, Cedric being slightly taller than Tim easily help him in his arms. After a moment they both heard the door open and close. Cedric let go of Tim and walked into the hallway to find Draco and Harry.

"How are things here?" Harry asked.

"Tim and I got the boy's things together and The Book of Shadows is in the kitchen. So were pretty much ready."

"Good, we need to leave as soon as possible." Draco replied.

The three men walked back into the living room and saw that Tim was playing with the boys.

"He's really good with the boys isn't he?" Harry said smiling at Cedric.

Cedric suddenly started blushing, "Yea he is isn't he."

"Are you two ever going to start a family?" Draco asked low enough for the other two to hear, but not anyone else.

"Once all of this is finished, yea we will."

A moment later a loud explosion came from the kitchen. Tim suddenly looked up and raised a force field around him and the two children. Cedric gave him a slight look and left the room with Harry and Draco. When they entered the kitchen they found Hermione and Ron lying on the ground.

"Cedric go help them." Draco stated.

Cedric rushed over to their sided and began healing them. Once Hermione began coming around she barley muttered under her breath, "Death Eater."

Harry quickly turned around and rushed from the kitchen and headed back to the living room. When he got there he saw two black hooded figures apperate into the room. Harry hands quickly shot out and he blew up one of the hooded figures into the wall. Tim looked at the other Death Eater and stuck out his hand and shot out a shockwave which sent the man flying back into the wall. Harry quickly ran over to Wyatt after both he and Tim withdrew their shields. Tim quickly picked up Chris and they ran out of the room. Right before they made it to the entrance to the hall, another black hooded figured appeared before them but was suddenly thrown out of the way. Tim and Harry ran out of the room to find Draco standing in the hallway.

"Hurry, were getting ready to leave now." Draco said.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, Cedric picked up The Book of Shadows and Draco grabbed the kids' bag.

"Everyone ready to leave?" Cedric asked.

Everyone grabbed hold of one another.

"Where are we going?" Ron and Hermione ask in unison.

"Malfoy Manor." Draco said.

Right after that blue and white light began swirling around the group and they were suddenly taken away.

**AN: Another chapter down, and yet more to do. I really hope that you enjoyed this and I do hope that you don't mind that I used Wyatt and Chris, but if you don't oh well. Please Leave a Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Reuinted

"Reunited"

**AN: ****Ooookaay. Well Guys I'm FINALLY back and ready to finish my story. I'm so sorry about the delay I just needed to take some time and sort through my life. Hope you enjoy!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I do have claim to this plot of the story and if I find it copied I will unleash hell upon you as if you flamed my story but worse. **

**Warnings: (Boy and Boy relationships meaning steamy sex scenes and make out sessions so if you don't like then don't read.) **

**Pairings: Harry x Draco, Hermione x Ron, Sirius x Lupin so far those are the three most important. Oooo and Cedric and OC**

Narcissa Malfoy being the beautiful and elegant woman that she was descended the main stairway of her home in not such an elegant way that a Malfoy should. Being in the hurry that she was in, she really didn't notice the blue and white orbs that were swirling around the bottom of the stairs until she was face to face with her family that was supposed to be presumed dead by the Wizarding world. The Malfoy matriarch nearly had heart failure with the surprise.

"Draco!" The blond woman whispered. Holding her chest

"Hello mother." The young blond man replied a smirk sliding across his handsome face.

Narcissa's heart filled with joy with the sight of her family. Especially when she saw her two little grandchildren, "Oh Draco they've gotten so big since the last time since we've seen them." She said as she walked over to her son and his husband. "I can't believe how much they look like the both of you." Narcissa hugged all four of them. "How have you all been doing?"

"Not so good mum," Draco replied. "We were attacked at home."

"LUCIUS!!" Narcissa yelled. A moment later the elder Malfoy came running into the entrance hall of his home. He wasn't expecting to see his family and the look could be seen on his face of his shock.

"Draco, Harry." Lucius said looking at both men. "What are you doing here?"

"They were attacked." Narcissa replied for both men. "Draco." Narcissa said looking at her son. "Take your family and friends and show them to their room. Once you are finished come to your fathers' library and we will talk more there.."

Draco nodded at his mother and led his family and friends up the stair way. "Lets get our things settled in to our room Harry, and lets put the boys down for a nap." As they were walking down the hall, Draco pointed to a room for Ron and Hermione and another one for Tim and Cedric. Once the two men were in their rooms they nearly broke down.

"Why now?" Harry moaned. "Of all the times for this to happen, why does it have to be now?"

"Were going to make it through this Harry," Draco said as he laid Chris down into the play crib. Harry walked over to and put Wyatt next to his little brother. Once both were in the crib they began to slowly fall to sleep.

"C'mon Harry lets go and talk to my parents, they might know more of what is going on."

Both Draco and Harry left the room and to head to the library. When they arrived Tim and Cedric were already sitting on the couch beside Hermione and Ron talking to Draco's mother. Harry walked over to a chair and sat down while his blond husband stood behind him, they both took in the low lighting of the room. Bookshelves were full of different kind of books ranging from different ways to protect you to the darkest hexes one could muster.

"Well father," Draco said looking over behind the desk to the blond man, "What is going on here."

Lucius Malfoy looked at his wife for a few moments. He then looked to the other occupants of the room. "The Dark Lord is beginning to regain his powers. Already he has begun recruiting some of the darkest creatures that he can use in his fight. We too have been gathering forces but things are a little bit more complicated than what they used to be. We having somewhat of a hard time doing so, yet we do still have most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. But that will be no match. Already they have started preparing students at Hogwarts to help in the fight but we are not sure that will be enough."

The occupants in the room sat quietly as the new information sunk in. Then after a few moments Harry spoke up, "Will he try and reclaim the Hollow?"

If Lucius couldn't look more down from explaining the Wizarding World situation hearing about the willow did not help his composure.

"Unfortunately our sources have told us that is exactly his plan." The blond patriarch replied.

"Who do we have that is still in the inner circle?" Draco asked.

"Severus." Lucius replied.

"I thought that he was caught spying." Harry stated.

Narcissa stood up and went over to the window, "He managed to regain himself into the inner circle by dropping certain information about the Order."

"Well at least we are getting inside news." Cedric replied.

"I'm going to go send an owl to Dumbledore saying that you guys are back." Narcissa said.

"WAIT!" Draco stated moving from behind the chair, "Why don't we just keep this under wraps until it is absolute necessary that everyone knows. If you owl Dumbledore right now then it could leak out and our safety will really be compromised."

"Ok."

"How many protections are on the house?" Tim asked.

"Quite a few" Lucius said looking at the young man.

"Well I was wondering if we should put up the Fidelus Charm upon the house."

"This house is already unplotable."

"Actually father, that sounds like a great idea, the boys will be staying here and we are going to need some more powerful protections so the past will not repeat itself," Stated the young blond.

Hermione quickly stood up, "I can cast the charm for the secret keepers."

Lucius nodded at the bushy brown haired girl. "Fine, then let us begin this charm, Narcissa and Draco please come here you will also be secret keepers to Malfoy Manor."

Everyone watched as Hermione cast the charm around the three Mafloy's. Joy filled Harry on how much the family has changed their views on non purebloods. He was happy that he was able to be apart of this family that stood so proud to the world yet how so much love for one another. After the charm was finished Hermione stepped back from the family.

"There, I think that should do it." She said as she walked back to her redheaded husband and sat down beside him.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Lucius replied. "That charm has not been established on this house for quite some time. I never thought about the night that Voldemort attacked us and him still being able to come here. Although the thing is, since we have had our home here, Death Eaters will still now the vicinity of the house and its location."

"At least that would give us some time to escape in case we need it." Harry stated. "Now we need to make some kind of a plan."

A moment later a crash came from down the hallway and they whole room could hear the cries from the children.

Harry and Draco stared at one another with a look of horror as they ran toward the door. Once they reached it, it was locked shut. Harry quickly took a few steps back and threw his hands out in front of him. The few people on the other side had no idea the Charmed ones were in there or at how much power was about to hit the door until the doors blasted open and the four of them flew across the hall. Harry, Draco and Cedric came running out of the room and down the hallway towards Draco's room. The other occupants of the room came out with their wands draw to see who there was. They saw Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Wormtail, and Dolohvo.

Bellatrix was the first of the group to regain themselves and she looked straight at her blood traitor of a sistor. "Ahh, Cissy. What a pleasure it is to see you again. Too bad this will be the last." The insane woman suddenly threw a curse at her sister but Lucius quickly stepped in front of his wife with a shield charm cast. The curse hit the shield and drained its power and the elder Malfoy didn't have enough time to recast it before he was his by a stunner from Snape which sent him flying into the wall. Narcissa quickly sent two stunners toward her family and watched at they hit her intended victim. She turned and watched as Ron and Hermione dueled Dolohvo and as Tim was dueling Wormtail.

Harry and Draco sprinted down the hall with Cedric right behind them. Once they reached their room Harry ran in first, the sight that stood before him made his heart sink. There standing right beside his children's crib was Lord Voldemort. With the Crib parallel to the wall Harry quickly threw his hands out in front of him and blew the evil wizard from the side of the crib into the wall. Harry saw that the only thing that was protecting his two children was Wyatt's shield. Voldemort quickly stood up and aimed his wand at the three intruders. A jet of red light came issuing from the wand but was quickly stopped by the shield that Cedric had erected around them. But unfortunately the three men were knocked back off their feet.

"Ahhh, Mr. Potter. How nice it is that you have returned." The evil mans was walking toward them. "Do you really think that you can stop me?"

"Get away from my children you bastard." The dark haired man yelled.

"But I was only playing." Voldemort quickly pointed his wand at the two children that were trapped in the crib. "Avada Keda…." But before the last words could come from the lips of his mouth, Draco had pulled out a potion and threw it at the man that was threatening his children. Once the potion had made contact Voldemort was blown back into the wall and through it to the outside.

Harry looked over at his blond husband with an open mouth, "What the hell was that?"

"Well I kinda spiked up the potion a little bit." The blond grinned helping the other two stand up.

"A bit," Cedric replied. "That could have blown up half of Britain."

"Ya well." Draco replied. "At least it worked."

Draco and Harry quickly went inside and grabbed their two children and ran back out. Once they reached their family and friends they saw that the Death Eaters were all knocked out and that Ron and Tim were helping Lucius to his feet.

"This way." Narcissa said walking back into the study. "We are going to have to Floo to Hogwarts."

The blonde woman quickly turned around to the door and sealed it close. "Try and get past that." She mumbled under her breath.

"Draco," Harry said. "The boy's have never Flooed before."

"It'll be ok with them." Narcissa replied. One by one the room kept decreasing in occupants as they stepped into the fire place and left to safety.

**AN: Well I'm terribly sorry that this chapter took so long to post it. Well I'll be returning to writing all my stories. Please Review and tell me what you all think.**


End file.
